PearlClan
Welcome to PearlClan! I am Moonstar, leader of PearlClan! We are a gentle, peace-loving Clan and we will not fight unless we are threatened. Welcome to our camp. We are allies of LightClan, another Clan. We often help each other in battle. Owned By This Clan is owned by Shinystar. Please leave your info on my talk page or the talk page of PearlClan to join. Thanks! ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 07:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Rules PearlClan has special rules. Please read them before you join. 1.Medicine cats, leaders and deputies can have a mate and kits. 2.Apprentices the same age will be made into warriors at the same time. 3.MCAs that have recieved their full name can have a mate and kits. 4.Elders should not complain about the apprentices not doing their duties perfectly; nobody is perfect. 5.Kits can play; however, they should not disturb anyone else. 6.Cross-clan mating is not allowed. 7.Everyone must have a mate. Tour "Hello! I am Lionmist, the deputy of PearlClan! Moonstar asked me to take you around. First, let's enter the camp. There are brambles at the entrance to keep enemies away, so be careful. The first den you see is the warriors' den. Be careful not to wake them up, though. They are sleepy after a day's work, so they might be snappy if you wake them up. The next den is the apprentices' den. See them practice fighting? They'll become good warriors soon. Then, it is the nursery. Do you hear the squeals inside? The kits love playing, but we have to keep an eye on them so that foxes and badgers won't get them. Then, it is the leader's den. Moonstar is out patroling, so he isn't inside. On top of the leader's den is the Highrock, the one Moonstar uses to address us. Next to the leader's den is the elders' den. Elders in other Clans complain about the apprentices giving them wet moss, but the elders in our Clan are very polite; they won't do so. Finally, we have reached the medicine cat's den. Hello, Berryfur and Cluefire! They are our medicine cats! I just love smelling the sweet scent of herbs! Oh, do you have to leave? See you soon! Bye!" Current Members Leader Moonstar: Handsome, sleek golden tom with green eyes and white paws. (Shinystar) Deputy Shinyfern: Long haired, beautiful, slender, silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Mother of Lionclaw's kits: (Shinystar) Brightkit: Longhaired, beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (Shinystar) Christmaskit: Pretty, slender, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail. (Shinystar) Sunkit: Handsome, clever golden tom with green eyes, a bushy tail and white ear tips. (Shinystar) Snowkit: Swift, clever fluffy white tom with orange eyes. (Shinystar) Former Deputy Lionmist: Swift pale ginger tom with blue eyes. (Shinystar) (Berryfur's mate) Former Medicine Cat Berryfur: Pretty, pale blue she-cat with amber eyes. Berryfur's mate: Lionmist Berryfur's daughter: Sweetpaw Medicine Cat Cluefire: Slender, fluffy, beautiful, clever, slightly muscular, mysterious, blue-gray, silver, cream, brown, gold, black, and white she-cat with unusual neon-green and neon-blue chemical stains, fiery mottled ginger paws, chest, muzzle, and underbelly and cloudy, mysterious, and fiery amber eyes. (Dove) (Ripplewater's mate) MCA Foxpaw: sleek dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes Warriors Shadefeather: Fuzzy grey and black tom with golden eyes.(Skydragon) (Burningdawn's mate) Apprentice: Rainpaw Firemist: Handsome dark ginger tom with green eyes. (Shinystar) (Blueberry's mate) Apprentice: Willowpaw Ripplewater: Slender, muscular, fluffy, clever, dark blue-gray tabby tom with thin, dark blue stripes, dark blue paws, tail tip,and muzzle, and dark blue eyes. (Dove) (Cluefire's mate) Apprentice: Hedwig/Owlpaw Mistfur: Sleek, glossy, muscular clever pale gray tom with green eyes. (Shinystar) (Flowerpetal's mate) Apprentice: Pondpaw Whitewhisker; Muscular, clever pure white tom with orange eyes. (Shinystar) (Darkjewel's mate) Apprentice: Runningpaw Burningdawn: dark tortoiseshell and orange queen with blue eyes. (Skydragon) (Shadefeather's mate) Apprentice: Lilypaw Flowerpetal: Pretty pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Shinystar) (Mistfur's mate) Apprentice: Sweetpaw Lionclaw: Longhaired, handsome golden tabby tom with forest-green eyes. (Shinystar) (Shinyfern's mate) Apprentice: Adderpaw Hazelfur: Beautiful, ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes.(Shinystar) (Cloudmist's future mate) Cloudmist: Long-haired, clever white tom with amber eyes.(Shinystar) (Hazelfur's future mate) Cidertwist: Deep red she-cat with gold paws and amber eyes. (Linden's mate) (Skydragon) Apprentice: Alderpaw Nightflare: Large, muscular, long-legged, fluffy black tom with scattered cream, silver, and white flecks, dark gray paws, chest, and muzzle, and dark, stormy green eyes, with scattered flecks of amber. A former loner.(Dove) (Shimmerwave's mate) Brackencloud: Small, slender, sleek, lightly-built pale brown tabby tom with a white chest, paws, and muzzle, cream underbelly and tail tip, and pale amber eyes. A former loner. (Dove) (Iceberry's mate) Grasspelt: Small tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes and a gray and white tail.(Shinystar) Mintblaze: Slender, fluffy, pale gray-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with a thick, dappled coat, frosty-gray paws, tail tip, and muzzle and pale, fiery, mint-green eyes.(Dove) Linden: Pure white tom with ice-blue ear-tips and icy silver-blue eyes. (Cidertwist's mate) (Skydragon) Ashmist: Fluffy, slender, muscular, small light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray tabby patches, a feathery dark gray tabby tail, and blue eyes. (Dove) (Buckbeak's mate) Buckbeak: Large, muscular, sturdy, long-legged white tom with dark gray flecks on his head, neck, legs, and wings, a white face, a broad light gray muzzle, long claws, long, fluffy fur like feathers, a bushy tail, and intense orange eyes. (Dove) (Ashmist's mate) Lupin/Mooneyes: Small, slender, long-haired, silky-furred, long-limbed, slightly muscular silvery-gray she-cat with a long, feathery, silky tail, slightly long, pale silvery claws, and big, pale, sky-blue eyes that reflect the moon. (Dove) (Sirius's mate) Sirus: Big, muscular, long-haired, moderately large, long-legged black tom with a white streak through his right eye, a long tail with a cream tip, silver streaks on his legs, and dark, slightly frightening, yet warm gray eyes. (Dove) (Lupin/Mooneyes's mate) Padfoot: Large, muscular, long, yet shaggy-furred black tom with large, slightly droopy ears, huge, shaggy-furred paws, long claws, a long, bushy tail, and dark yellow-orange eyes. (Dove) (Fawnheart's future mate) Bellatrix: Slender, moderately large, long-legged, wavy-furred, slightly muscular, beautiful, long-furred, silky-furred black she-cat with a cream streak through her left eye that wraps around her head like a band, silver and white streaks on her legs and tail, a long, silky tail with a pink-cream-white tip, and glowing, intense, and slightly frightening dark, stormy blue eyes with emerald green and gold flecks. (Dove) (Silkwhisker's future mate) Fawnheart: Very small, shy, slender, long-furred very light brown tabby she-cat with a cream muzzle, black paws that get lighter near her claws, white dapples throughout her pelt, and calm, bright, and faded light green eyes. (Dove) (Padfoot's future mate) Silkwhisker: Lightly-built, slightly cynical, long-furred, muscular, silky-furred pure white tom with bright, icy, and calm light gray eyes, long, feathery whiskers, and a sweeping plume of a tail. (Dove) (Bellatrix's future mate) Butterflywing: Very shy, long-furred, slender pale ginger tabby she-cat with sharp, distant-looking, and brilliant purple eyes, a long, sweeping plume of a tail, small, scattered lavender and rose butterfly markings, and long, feathery whiskers. (Dove) (Dragonflute's mate) Dragonflute: Big, muscular, sleek-furred, long-legged dark gray tabby tom with silver dapples scattered through his pelt, a dark green flash on his forehead, tabby stripes in a scale-like tabby pattern, and dark, cold, and intense greenish-silver eyes. (Dove) (Butterflywing's mate) Lostcloud: Very small, slightly blind, barely muscular, sleek-furred white tom with sandy-brown, light gray, and pale ginger patches, a cream flash on his muzzle, and pale, cloudy, and fear-filled unusual cream eyes. (Dove) (Silentsong's mate) Silentsong: Elegant, slender, long-furred, muscular light silvery-gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, a blue splash on her nose, and brilliant, calm, and intense sky-blue eyes. Has trouble speaking, and will often have Lostcloud finish her sentences for her. (Dove) (Lostcloud's mate) Wavewater: Elegant, small, scrawny, long-furred silver tabby she-cat with pale ice-blue tabby stripes in a ripple pattern, a dark blue flash on her forehead, and dark, stormy blue eyes with silver flecks in them. Cannot have kits. (Dove) Lettucepetal: Very pale mint green she-cat with pale yellow eyes and one white paw.(Robinbreeze's mate) (Skydragon) Robinbreeze: Bright red tom with bright blue patches, en especially long tail, and bright green eyes. (Lettucepetal's mate) (Skydragon) Chasingshadows: Lithe, handsome dark ginger tom with black paws, tail-tip and ear-tips and very black eyes burning with a wild, intense fire; has small, extremely sharp horns on his head that are almost invisible. Originally of GhoulClan. (Skydragon) Timberblaze: Warm golden brown tom with three thin, pale cream stripes on his forehead, cream tail-tip, two cream paws, and very slightly tilted mint green eyes flecked with gold. (Alderpaw's future mate) (Skydragon) Blazestorm: Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes and long claws (Phoenix) Queens Blueberry: Beautiful slender pale blue she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail. Mother of Firemist's kits: (Shinystar) Honeykit: Pretty golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Shinystar) Cinderkit: Pretty fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Shinystar) Sandfire: Pretty pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail. Mother of Moonstar's kits: Ravenkit: Sleek black tom with green eyes. (Shinystar) Oakkit: Bracken coloured tom with amber eyes. (Shinystar) Mousekit: Dark brown tom with amber eyes. (Shinystar) Shinyfern: Long haired, beautiful, slender, silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Mother of Lionclaw's kits: (Shinystar) Brightkit: Longhaired, beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (Shinystar) Christmaskit: Pretty, slender, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail. (Shinystar) Sunkit: Handsome, clever golden tom with green eyes, a bushy tail and white ear tips. (Shinystar) Snowkit: Swift, clever fluffy white tom with orange eyes. (Shinystar) Goldenkit: Handsome golden tom with bright crystalin blue eyes. Adopted. (Skydragon) Bravekit: Muscular, gray tom with green eyes. Adopted. (Shinystar) Yellowkit: Fluffy yellow tom with amber eyes. Adopted. (Shinystar) Birdkit: Muscular dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Adopted. (Shinystar) Reedkit: Clever black and white tom with blue eyes. Adopted (Shinystar) Shimmerwave: Slender, sleek, small, long-legged, lightly-built silver-and-white tabby she-cat with very dark tabby stripes, a blue flash on her forehead, and big, frosty-blue eyes. Mother of Nightflare's kits, a former loner: (Dove) Petalkit: Beautiful, small, sleek, long-haired black she-cat with cream patches shaped like petals, a pink flash on her forehead, a purple muzzle, and bright, sharp purple eyes. (Dove) Skykit: Slender, fluffy, small, clever white tabby tom with pale gray spots like clouds scattered through his fur, pale gray paws, chest, and muzzle, and pale sky-blue eyes. (Dove) Blackkit: Big, strong, long-legged, sleek jet-black tom with a tiny white dab on his chest, long claws, a long tail, and dark, shiny amber eyes. (Dove) Patchkit: Small, slender, sleek, patched cream, brown, black, silver, and white tom with dark gray tabby stripes, long legs, and dark green eyes. (Dove) Stormkit: Tiny, slender, very fluffy silver, black, and white she-cat with dark gray paws, tail tip, muzzle, chest, ears, and underbelly, a blue flash on her forehead, and shocking blue eyes. (Dove) Iceberry: Tiny, slender, fluffy, slightly muscular pure white she-cat with a barely visible silver splash on her chest, nose, and forehead and ice-blue eyes. Mother of Brackencloud's kit, a former loner: (Dove) Burrkit: Small, wispy-furred, slender, sleek white she-cat with pale brown tabby patches, a silver splash on her paw, and big, bright amber-green eyes. (Dove) Darkjewel: silver, blue-black and purple-black she-cat with brilliant violet eyes. (Skydragon) (Pregnant with Whitewhisker's kits) Apprentices Runningpaw: Swift dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. (Shinystar) Willowpaw: Slender, sleek pale gray she-cat with green eyes. (Shinystar) Rainpaw: Clever pale blue and white tom with amber eyes. (Shinystar) Pondpaw: Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. (Skydragon) Alderpaw: Proud blue-black she-cat with gold eyes. (Timberblaze's future mate) (Skydragon) Stempaw: Slender, yet muscular white tom with golden eyes and a long tail. (Shinystar) Sweetpaw: Sweet smelling ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Shinystar) Adderpaw: Slender, muscular, fluffy, clever, dark brown tabby tom with a long, bushy tail, white paws, long claws and fangs, and big, bright amber eyes. (Dove) Lilypaw: Slender, slightly muscular, clever, beautiful, pale silver she-cat with blue-gray, cream, black, and white patches, pale purple paws, chest, muzzle, and tail tip, brown legs and tail, and pale, intense, violet-blue eyes. (Dove) Hedwig/Owlpaw: Small, slender, long-furred white she-cat with black flecks on her chest, head, underbelly, wings, and legs, soft, textured fur like feathers, heavily feathered wings, and bright amber eyes. Former rogue. (Dove) Elders Stonemist: Wise, gray tom with amber eyes. (Shinystar) Dapplefur: Once-pretty tortoishell and white she-cat with blue eyes. (Shinystar) Ceremonies Special Events PearlClan RPG Sandfire and Blueberry were sleeping peacefully. Meanwhile, Cloudpaw and Hazelpaw had just came back to camp, their jaws full with prey. Moonstar, Lionmist, Firemist and Berryfur were sharing tounges. It seemed so peaceful and quiet. Little did they know that the other Clans were fighting their final battle. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 07:30, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burningdawn glanced around at Blueberry and Sandfire. "Have you seen Pondkit?" she asked, sounding worried. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 21:19, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- "No, we haven't." replied Sandfire. Blueberry's eyes glinted with concern as the three she-cats looked around the nursery. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 02:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Burningdawn) "So there 'you are, Pondkit!" exclaimed Sandfire. Burningdawn licked Pondkit fiercly, while Blueberry came back from looking for Pondkit, feeling unhappy until she saw Pondkit in Burningdawn's grasp. Flowerpetal came into the nursery with a large rabbit that all the queens and kits could share! "Thank you!" purred the other queens. They shared the rabbit and gave some of it to the older kits. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 03:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mintpaw padded in with her mentor, Ripplewater, with three mice, two squirrels, and four birds: two starlings, a thrush, and a robin. "Take the thrush to Cluefire," ordered Ripplewater. Mintpaw dipped her head in return and picked up the thrush, slowly padding over to the medicine cat den. .::. Cluefire looked up at Mintpaw. "Thank you, Mintpaw," she said gratefully. "Can you do me one favor?' "What?" asked the gray tortoiseshell, her mint-green eyes sparkling. "Can you keep an eye on Adderkit and Lilykit so I can rest?" asked the multicolored she-cat. "Sure!" ☯Silver Bells☮ 21:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Burningdawn and Cluefire) Blueberry decided to eat something. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her belly! Her kits were coming. Sandfire quickly helped her into the nursery, while Burningdawn ran to find Berryfur and Cluefire. "She is having two kits." Cluefire announced. Berryfur told Cluefire to fetch her some borage. Blueberry felt a strong ripple pass through her belly. She let out a loud screech, and a tiny wet bundle came out. She repeated this process again. When she opened her eyes, two lovely kits were suckling. "Honeykit." she nodded to a golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. 'Cinderkit." she nodded to the other kit, a fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes. Just as the two medicine cats retreated to their den, Sandfire gasped in pain. Her kits were coming as well! The two medicine cats rushed back to the nursery and helped Sandfire kit safely. Soon, Sandfire opened her eyes and named the three suckling kits. "Ravenkit." she nodded to a black tom with green eyes. "Oakkit." she nodded to a bracken coloured tabby tom with amber eyes. "Mousekit." she nodded to the last kit, a dark brown tom with amber eyes. The two new queens ate their borage, and the kits suckled happily. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 03:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Firemist and Moonstar padded into the nursery to visit their mates. "You're very clever to kit succesfully!" purred Firemist to Blueberry. "You're also very clever." purred Moonstar to Sandfire. "The kits are beautiful!" both toms exclaimed. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 03:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Burningdawn, Darkjewel and Shadefeather) Flowerpetal and Burningdawn stood proudly outside the nursery. Their kits were about to be made into apprentices. "Come forward." Moonstar called to the four kits. Runningkit, Willowkit, Rainkit and Pondkit walked forwards. "From now on, until he has earned his warrior name, he will be Runningpaw." mewed Moonstar. "Whitewhisker, you were mentored excellently by Lionmist. You will be mentor to Runningpaw. He is your first apprentice" Whitewhisker touched noses with Runningpaw. "From now on, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Pondpaw." Moonstar continued. "Mistfur, I have mentored you, and I hope you can pass on all the skills you know to Pondpaw." Mistfur touched noses with his new apprentice. "Until he has earned his warrior name, he will be known as Rainpaw." Moonstar mewed. "Shadefeather, Stonemist has mentored you well. I hope you can be a perfect mentor to Rainpaw." Shadefeather touched noses with Rainpaw. "From now on, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Willowpaw." Moonstar continued. This time his gaze rested on a young she-cat. "Darkjewel, you have been mentored by Dapplefur. Pass on all the skills you know to Willowpaw." Eyes glowing with happiness, Darkjewel padded over to Willowpaw and touched noses with her. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 03:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- (borrowing Whitewhisker) Darkjewel purred happily as she looked at her apprentice. "I'm so happy, she murmured to Whitewhisker,who stood beside her. He purred. "So am I," he murmured, purring. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 06:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- (borrowing Willowpaw and Mistfur) "Hey!" Pondpaw bounced up to Willowpaw. "Do you and Darkjewel want to come train with me and Mistfur?" Willowpaw glanced at her mentor, who stood nearby. Darkjewel nodded. Willowpaw grinned. "Sure!" The two apprentices scurried off to train, their mentors following behind them. Shadefeather and Burningdawn who were sharing tongues outside the warriors' den, looked around as thunder rumbled above them. "Looks like a storm's coming." commented Shadefeather. Burningdawn nodded. "Looks like it." she agreed. "Hope it clears up soon." she murmured. "I don't like lightning." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 20:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Shinyfern woke up with a heavy feeling in her belly. She was expecting kits! Lionclaw twined his tail with hers, and whispered "Our kits will be the most beautiful ones in the Clan." The two elders, Dapplefur and Stonemist congratulated them! ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 03:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rain poured down as Cidertwist and Alderpaw wandered around the territory in search of prey. Suddenly, a sound off to their left distracted them, and they looked around. A tiny kit, which couldn't be more than a few suns old, lay yowling weakly in the brush. Cidertwist hurried over and gently scooped it up. The tiny ball of pure golden fur whimpered feebly. "Looks like he was abandoned." muttered Alderpaw, sniffing the little bundle. Cidertwist nodded. "Best get him back to camp; maybe one of the queens will care for him. He's just a newborn." Together they headed back toward camp, the kit dangling gently in Cidertwist's careful hold. Alderpaw looked at it with slight curiosity. For some reason, this kit seemed different than any she'd seen before. Maybe it was only because he was an abandoned kit, and not a clan kit. She shrugged and scurried ahead of her mentor to find one of the medicine cats. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 20:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Cluefire) "Poor kit!" exclaimed Berryfur. "I think that his parents were rogues, otherwise. they wouldn't have abandoned him." She continued. "I'll find one of the queens to suckle him." Cluefire mewed. Soon, Sandfire and Blueberry were taking turns suckling the golden kit, and they had decided to name him Goldenkit, after his pelt. ☯Merry Christmas!☯ Happy New Year! 02:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Thanks for naming my kit for me, Shinystar; I couldn't really think of a name at the time.) (Borrowing Sandfire and BLueberry) Alderpaw stood silently in the entrance to the nursery, watching as Goldenkit played with the other kits. Blueberry glanced over at her. "Do you need anything, Alderpaw? she asked. Alderpaw shook her head. "No thank you," she answered politely. As she did so the gold kit bounced over to her and looked up at her with brilliant, crystalin blue eyes. She returned his gaze with curiosity, then glanced back at the queens. "I'll go get you some fresh-kill," she announced, and departed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 02:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a meeting!" Moonstar yowled. Cloudpaw and Hazelpaw were the first ones to emerge, their pelts groomed. Hazelpaw felt herself quivering with excitement. It was time for her warrior ceremony! After all the cats had settled down, Moonstar gave them their warrior names. "I, Moonstar, leader of PearlClan, call down on my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained well. and....." Hazelpaw couldn't hear what was he saying, because she was too excited. She heard Moonstar asking them would they promise to defend their Clan even at the cost of their life, and then, both of them replied I do. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cloudpaw, from now on you will be known as Cloudmist. StarClan honours your courage and your strength. Hazelpaw, from now on you will be known as Hazelfur. StarClan honours your intelligence and your curiousity." "Cloudmist, Hazelfur, Cloudmist, Hazelfur!!" the Clan chanted, congratulating the two new warriors. Cloudmist sat straight at the entrance of the camp. Hazelfur was sitting vigil with him, because they had been made into warriors. He did not feel tired, because he was very happy to be a warrior at last! Dawn approached, and Firemist padded out of the warriors' den. "Your vigil is over. You can speak now!" he purred. The two tired warriors trudged off to the warriors' den to find a nest and sleep. Hazelfur woke up. Several kits were mewling. "It's not fair, I want to be an apprentice and then a warrior!" whined Honeykit. "Yeah, why can't we be apprentices as well?" chorused the other kits. "You'll get to be an apprentice one day." soothed Sandfire. "Yeah, now who would like to try and be an apprentice, and fetch some food for the elders?" asked Blueberry. "Me!!" all the kits shouted. "They'll make good warriors one day." purred Shinyfern. Her belly was huge, and she couldn't wait for her kits to be born. ☯Merry Christmas!☯ Happy New Year! 03:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Moonstar, Blueberry, Honeykit and Cinderkit) Goldenkit bounced out of the nursery, blue eyes wide as he looked around the camp for the first time since his eyes had opened. He was looking around so much that he didn't notice Moonstar, and he ran smack into the leader's legs. "Sorry," he mewed apologetically. Moonstar, nodded, smiling slightly, and went on his way. Goldenkit wandered back into the nursery and over to where Cinderkit and Honeykit were playing beside Blueberry. "Hi," he mewed shyly, looking at them. Cinderkit looked at him, and he looked away, embarassed. "Can I play too?" he asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 21:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Of course!" purred Cinderkit. The two kits looked at each other. and Honeykit mewed "I'll play with Oakkit, Ravenkit and Mousekit so that you can spend more time together. ☯Merry Christmas!☯ Happy New Year! 02:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Shinyfern watched the kits tumble. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her belly. Her kits were coming! Blueberry and Sandfire helped her into the nursery, and she began to kit. She heard herself utter a loud screech, and a tiny wet bundle slithered onto the floor. She repeated the process four times, and she opened her eyes. Four beautiful kits were suckling! "Since Cluefire is away, Sweetkit, please help me fetch some borage for Shinyfern." Berryfur instructed her kit. Sweetkit hurried away and returned with some borage. Shinyfern chewed on it, and her kits fed on her milk happily. Sweetkit played with the other kits. "Shinyfern has done a really good job on giving birth to kits in the middle of Leaf-bare." mewed Moonstar. "And she deserves it too." agreed Dapplefur. "She is one of the best cats in the Clan. When she was an apprentice, she always cared for us, unlike the other apprentices, neglecting their duty. A few days later... "They've opened their eyes!" announced Shinyfern happily. Moonstar heard a patter of tiny pawsteps and heard little squeaks. A moment later, four kits had arrived. "It's their first time out of the nursery!" purred Lionclaw. "What have you named them?" asked Moonstar. "The silver she-cat is Brightkit, the dark ginger she-cat is Christmaskit, the golden tom is Sunkit and the white tom is Snowkit."the couple mewed together. ☯Merry Christmas!☯ Happy New Year! 03:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Can Mintpaw be a warrior soon and Adderkit and Lilykit apprentices soon?) Mintpaw was quietly watching Adderkit and Lilykit tumble over each other when she saw shadows outside of camp. "Stay here you two," she mewed firmly to the kits. She pads out of camp to see four cats, two toms and two she-cats, with one tom severely injured and the two she-cats kitting. The uninjured tom, a large fluffy black tom with scattered silver, white, and cream flecks, was trying to help the cat who seemed to be his mate, a silver-and-white tabby she-cat with very dark stripes. The injured tom was limping over to the other she-cat, a pure white she-cat with a barely visible silver dab on her chest. Mintpaw rushed to Cluefire. "Cluefire! I just saw these loners outside of camp! There were four of them, two tom, one injured, and two she-cats, both kitting," she said, her gray tortoiseshell fur fluffed up. "Okay. I'll get some marigold and some borage," said Cluefire. "You go and try to keep them calm." Mintpaw rushed out of Cluefire's den back to the loners. The tabby she-cat was on the verge of fainting, and the white one had heavy spasms passing through her. "Who are you?" she asked them. The flecked tom spoke up. "I am Night, this is my mate, Shimmer, and our friends, Bracken and Ice," he said. "Shimmer and Ice are having a rough kitting, and Bracken fell out of a tree while hunting. I think his leg is broken." Cluefire rushes over to them. "Eat this," she said to Shimmer. "It will help. You're having five kits." Shimmer screeched as a tiny, wet cream and black she-kit appeared. Then a white tabby tom kit, then a black tom kit with a tiny white dab on his chest, then a cream, brown, black, silver, and white tom kit, and finally a silver, black, and white she-cat. "Beautiful! Now onto you," she mewed as she moved over to Ice. "Just one kit this time," she mewed. Ice screeched as a wet white she-kit with pale brown tabby patches appeared. "Lovely," purred Cluefire. She moved onto Bracken. "Your leg is broken, but I'll be able to fix it. You'll need to stay in my den until it's healed, though," she mewed. "You will be named Shimmerwave, Nightflare, Iceberry, and Brackencloud," mewed Mintpaw. "I am Mintpaw, and this is Cluefire." Shimmerwave purred at her kits, "Petalkit, Skykit, Blackkit, Patchkit, and Stormkit." Iceberry gazed down at her kit. She already had her eyes open! "Burrkit," she purred. ☯Silver Bells☮ 14:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- (borrowing queens and kits) Alderpaw brought as much fresh-kill as she could carry to the nursery and gave some to each of the queens, who nodded and purred in response. Alderpaw nodded silently. She glanced around at the myriad of kits playing with eachother on the nursery floor, and wondered silently if she'd ever have any kits. She shook off that thought and lifted her head proudly. She wouldn't think about that. She would do her duties and become a strong warrior. And maybe that would be enough. Silently, she left the den. Goldenkit poked his head outside the nursery. It had become happily crowded since the loners had joined the clan, but sometimes he just wanted to get away. His crystalin blue eyes gazed upwards at the sky, watching as the clouds rolled across it. He wondered if Starclan were watching over him, like they were all the clan-born kits. Twitching his tail thoughtfully, he returned to where the others were playing at fighting, and rejoined their game. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 23:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Since Darkjewel is in the nursery, Willowpaw will have a temporary mentor. Firemist, Hazelfur has became a warrior, so you're free to take on another apprentice. Pass on all the skills you know to her." Moonstar mewed. Willowpaw and Firemist padded out of camp. Suddenly, they heard pitiful mews, and they followed the mews. There were four tom kits lying in the bracken! They scooped them up, and hurried into camp. Willowpaw put the kits into the nursery. Shinyfern and the other queens decided to name them Bravekit, Yellowkit, Birdkit and Reedkit. (Borrowing Goldenkit) Cinderkit sighed. It was too crowded in the nursery. She picked up her courage and padded over to Goldenkit, and mewed "Would you like to play together?" "Of course!" he purred. ☯Merry Christmas!☯ Happy New Year! 03:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- (borrowing Cinderkit and Whitewhisker) Darkjewel had just discovered that she was going to have Whitewhisker's kits, and had moved into the nursery. She was disappointed about losing her apprentice, but she knew that Firemist would be a good mentor. Whitewhisker came to visit her in the nursery, purring happily. "They'll be beautiful kits," he promised, licking her cheek. She purred back. Cinderkit and Goldenkit were playing together by the den's entrance, chasing after leaves that had fallen from the nearby trees. "I got a bright green one!" mewed Goldenkit. Cinderkit purred in amuzement and pounced on another leaf. "Mine is darker," she meowed excitedly. They smiled at eachother, purring. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 05:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Brightkit, Christmaskit, Honeykit, Oakkit, Ravenkit and Mousekit padded over. "May we play to?" asked Christmaskit.☯Merry Christmas!☯ Happy New Year! 03:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Sure you can," Goldenkit replied happily. "Let's pretend that we're all warriors, and that we're fighting a rival clan!" he suggested. We'll all be great warriors when we grow up!" Cidertwist was out hunting along the border when she heard some cat muttering nearby. Slowly, she crept towards the sounds. A lithe muscular tom cat was limping carefully on three legs toward a puddle of water, his pure white fur marred here and there with flecks of blood, his ears, which were tipped with ice-blue, tilted back. He was murmuring under his breath. "Stupid fox! I hate foxes. Disgusting ornery critters." he bent to drink from the puddle, the water reflecting his icy silver-blue eyes, but stopped before he'd taken a sip. Slowly, he raised his head and turned it to look at Cidertwist. "Hello," he greeted her coolly. "Hello." she answered back. "You need some help?" he cocked his head at her. "It would be welcome," he replied slowly. "My name is Linden." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 19:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Mintpaw) Mintpaw and Grasspaw padded out from their den. It was time for their warrior ceremony! Moonstar was already standing on the rock. In his excitement, Grasspaw didn't hear what Moonstar said, but he suddenly remembered that he had to say I do at some point so he had to strain his ears. "I do." the two cats replied. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Mintpaw, from now on you will be known as Mintblaze. StarClan honours your courage and your intelligence. Grasspaw, from now on you will be known as Grasspelt. StarClan honours your curiousity and strength." "Mintblaze, Grasspelt, Mintblaze, Grasspelt!" the Clan cheered. The two new warriors padded off to sit vigil. ☯Merry Christmas!☯ Happy New Year! 02:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- When Cidertwist returned to the camp, she found Mintpaw and Grasspaw sitting vigil at the entrance. They must be warriors now, she thought. She gave them a nod and a smile in congratulations, and headed to the medicine cat's den, with Linden following. "Hello?" she called when she reached it. "Anyone in there? My friend needs some help." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 19:23, December 28, 2010 (UTC) "'I'm here!" Berryfur replied. "I'll try to cure his injuries; it looks like he's been taking on two badgers single-pawed!" Happy New Year! My Talk Page 05:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Berryfur) "Three foxes." Linden corrected as Berryfur began to tend to his wound. "What is this place, anyway?" he added. "PearlClan" replied Cidertwist. "Our clan." Linden glanced around. "Hmmmm. Looks... nice." Linden murmured quietly. "Very comfortable." Cidertwist nodded. "It is." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 23:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lionclaw padded along the sandy beach. Suddenly, he dove into the water. This was a skill all PearlClan cats knew. They collected fish to eat and shells and pearls to decorate their dens. He could hold his breath for five minutes in the water. After getting a pawful of shells, he carefully loaded them on his back and padded back to camp. Happy New Year! My Talk Page 02:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Lionclaw) Pondpaw bounced over to Lionclaw as he re-entered camp. "Those are pretty!" She mewed when she saw the pearls and shells he carried. "Where'd you find them?" "The beach." he replied. "Cool!" she mewed happily. "Did you know there's a new cat here? His name is Linden. The leader hasn't said whether he's staying yet." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 01:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw, Adderpaw and Sweetpaw padded proudly to their new den. Moonstar had just made them apprentices. Lionclaw was Adderpaw's mentor, Flowerpetal was Sweetpaw's mentor, and Burningdawn was Lilypaw's mentor. Moonstar had announced that Linden would stay, and Lionclaw had decorated the warriors' den with the shells he brought in. ♥Shinystar♥ The Beautiful Silver Cat 08:40, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The winged cats are the result of a CloudClan cat and MysticClan cat having kits together.) Mintblaze and her former mentor, Ripplewater, were out on a walk together when Mintblaze scented rogues and loners on the territory. Following the scent, she discovers a pack of loners and rogues, huddled together, with a few kits and a couple of queens and other cats. A large white tom with dark gray speckles and large wings padded up to them. "Greetings. I am Buckbeak, and this is Ashes, Lupin, Padfoot, Bellatrix, Hedwig, Sirius, Fawn, Silk, Butterfly, Dragon, Lost, Silene, and Wave," he said. A light gray tabby she-cat with darker patches, Ashes, padded up to Mintblaze, holding a tiny, winged white she-kit with black speckles, Hedwig. "W-w-what are you going to do to us?" she studdered. "I will take you to our Clan so you can become members," replied Mintblaze. ... Moments later, Buckbeak, Ashmist, Lupin (who also went by Mooneyes), Padfoot (his name sounded enough like a warrior name), Bellatrix (she kept her name), Hedwig (who also went by Owlpaw), Sirius (kept name), Fawnheart, Silkwhisker, Butterflywing, Dragonflute, Lostcloud, Silentsong, and Wavewater were made members of PearlClan. ☯Silver Bells☮ 00:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alderpaw was wandering out in PearlClan territory when she came upon a group of loners. "Hi." said a warm, golden brown tom with cream markings. "I'm Timber. These are my friends, Chasingshadows, Lettuce, and Robin." he cocked his head at Alderpaw. "Could you tell us where we are?" "You're in PearlClan territory." she replied. Then an idea occured to her. "Would you like to come to our camp? I'm sure you could stay." A mint green she-cat smiled. "That would be nice." she said. Alderpaw led them back to camp, where they were welcomed. Timber was renamed Timberblaze, Lettuce Lettucepetal, and Robin Robinbreeze. Chasingshadows kept his name, and it was discovered that he was originally of a clan called GhoulClan; he had small, sharp, horns on his head that were so small they were almost impossible to see. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Song of the storm...']] 04:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hedwig looked around for her mentor. "Hey, Owlpaw," said her best friend, Lilypaw. "Hello, Lilypaw," replied the winged white she-cat. "You looking for Ripplewater?" asked the silver she-cat. "Yes," replied Hedwig. "Do you know where he is?" Lilypaw wrapped her tail around her paws. "He's out on a hunting patrol with Mooneyes, Bellatrix, and Silkwhisker," she said. "Thanks, Lilypaw," replied Hedwig as she flew over the camp, soon spotting her sister, Lupin, chasing a rabbit. She then found the blue-gray pelt of her mentor and swooped down toward him, catching a hawk as she flew down. ☯Silver Bells☮ 16:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) (Borrowing Cluefire) Shinyfern was resting in the nursery when she suddenly scented a sinister scent. "ClawClan!" she cried. All the queens shoved their kits into the nursery, and two warriors pushed Dapplefur and Stonemist into the nursery as well. In an instant, the clearing was full of fighting cats. Bramblestar and Moonstar were fighting each other; Wolffur and Lionmist were fighting with all their might, and suddenly, Shinyfern found herself pinned down by a young tom. Battering his belly, she managed to throw him off. Suddenly, a loud cry came from the entrance! LightClan! There was hope! Shinyfern leapt onto a dark brown tom and clawed him until he ran away, but then she heard something that made her blood run cold. Berryfur! She sprinted to the medicine cat's den, and saw her best friend's life bleeding out of her. "Don't die, Berryfur. I have some cobwebs for you." she whispered. Cluefire ran towards them. "What happened?" she cried. "Bramblestar attacked me." she rasped. "Don't waste the cobwebs and herbs on me, I'm going to StarClan." she whispered. "No!" the other two wailed. "It is my turn to die." Berryfur whispered. As she closed her eyes, Berryfur scented Irisfur, her own desceased mentor. "I am here to fetch you." she mewed. "What will I do without her!" wailed Cluefire. "We will assist you, Cluefire." a much deeper voice answered her, and Shinyfern turned to see Moonstar. "We won, but we lost Lionmist and Berryfur." he mewed gravely, and Shinyfern craned her neck to see the still body of Lionmist. Carrying Berryfur out of the den, the two she-cats crouched in the middle of the two dead bodies. After they had shared tounges with Berryfur, they did the same to Lionmist. "Berryfur and Lionmist were both honourable cats." Cluefire, the new medicine cat, mewed with grief in her voice. "Let StarClan recieve them, and may they watch over us for uncountable moons." she mewed. Moonstar leaped onto the highrock. "The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words in front of the spirit of Lionmist, so that he will here and approve of my choice. Shinyfern, will be the new deputy of PearlClan." "Shinyfern, Shinyfern!" the cats cheered, for the young she-cat had been popular with everyone. "PearlClan, I have never thought that I could become deputy, and I promise that I will serve you with all the best I can offer." mewed a surprised Shinyfern. Sweetpaw, daughter of the two dead cats, sat vigil with Shinyfern and Cluefire. ♥Shinystar♥ The Beautiful Silver Cat 02:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC) "We thank you for coming to aid us in the battle." Moonstar mewed to Bravestar. "It has been a pleasure." Bravestar agreed. With a dip of his head. Bravestar and his warriors vanished out of the tunnel. ♥Shinystar♥ The Beautiful Silver Cat 03:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- While the clan was mourning the passing of their friends, the battle seemed to have not sunk in amongst the kits yet. They were just as cheerful as ever. Indeed, Goldenkit was getting up to even more hijinks than usual. Today, he was wondering around the camp, pouncing on leaves and twigs as though they were the enemies that had just been defeated. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Song of the storm...']] 23:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) (Borrowing the warriors, queens, kits, medicine cat, MCA, apprentices and elders) A few days later. Shinyfern gave out orders for patrols. "Shadefeather. Firemist and Ripplewater. I would like you to go on the sunhigh patrol after the dawn patrol has returned. We can't be sure that ClawClan has left our terriotory for good. Firemist can lead the patrol. All the apprentices will be battle-training in the sandy clearing with Lionclaw. Bellatrix, Fawnheart and Padfoot can go on the evening patrol. Everyone else should either be hunting or helping rebuild the camp. Elders, queens and kits, no mucking around. You need to help as well." "What about you?" a cat at the back called. "I will help rebuild the camp." she replied simply. At last, it was night time. All the warriors padded off to their dens to sleep except for Cloudmist, who was sitting guard. Shinyfern's dreams were dark and confused. First, she thought she saw Cherrypelt and Firedawn, her parents, but when she tried to reach them, they vanished. And then, she saw Berryfur running panic stricken onto LightClan terriotory. She called her name, but Berryfur did not look back. Suddenly, Cloudmist yowled "Fire!" Shinyfern burst out of her den at once, and she whispered "Green, blue and yellow for kits and elders." The next instant, all the kits and elders were lifted up into the air by a green glow, connected to Shinyfern with a blue glow and surrounded by a yellow glow that saved them from the fire. She spotted Darkjewel running, Hazelfur at her heels. Poking her head into the nursery, she saw with a sigh of relief that all the queens had escaped. Lionclaw was encouraging the apprentices to follow him to safety, and Moonstar ran alongside Cluefire and Foxpaw. The warriors were the last to leave. "Is everyone safe?" Cluefire demanded. "Yes." rasped Stonemist. "Where is Goldenkit?" gasped Foxpaw. "He must still be in camp!" wailed Blueberry. "I'll go get him." mewed Sandfire. "No, I will." mewed Moonstar. "That's an order." he added, as Sandfire opened her jaws to argue. Moonstar ran into the camp. Several minutes later, he had got Goldenkit out, but he had collasped. Cluefire and Foxpaw treated him with every herb they knew, but he had breathed in to much smoke. "Shinyfern," he rasped to his deputy, "You have always been a courageous, hard working and wise young cat. I knew you would make a good leader one day. I am proud that you're my kin, and even if the prophecy wasn't about you, you would have been the same cat. Remember, even though I will depart to StarClan shortly, my spirit will still be with you." "No!" the she-cat wailed. Moonstar gave a big shudder, then he was still. Shinyfern closed his eyes one last time. ♥Shinystar♥ The Beautiful Silver Cat 09:18, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldenkit was beside himself with guilt. He was convinced that it was all his fault that Moonstar was dead. After all, if he hadn't gotten stuck in camp, the leader wouldn't have died. He curled up in a corner, wondering if he really belonged in this clan if all he did was cause trouble. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Song of the storm...']] 23:12, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Blazestorm found Goldenkit curled up in a corner. He was upset. "Goldenkit, Moonstar's death wasn't your fault," she comforted, stroking the kit's flank with her tail. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 12:49, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are you sure?" Goldenkit whispered. "But, what if no cat wants to mentor me when I'm s'posed to become an apprentice? What if nobody wants me?" he asked worriedly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Song of the storm...']] 15:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll mentor you myself, then. I don't care if anyone makes fun of me for mentoring you, but I'll mentor you," Blazestorm meowed, pressing herself against Goldenkit. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 15:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldenkit looked up at her, eyes shining. "Really?! Thank you so much!" he mewed happily. He felt so much better! He couldn't wait to tell the other kits that he wasn't a misfit afterall! [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Song of the storm...']] 15:55, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blazestorm licked the little kit on his head. She felt protectiveness towards the little kit. Even if he was responsible, she wouldn't let him blame himself. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 16:01, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- As Goldenkit bounced away to play, Chasingshadows came over to Blazestorm. "Hi," he mewed. "You want to come hunting with me?" he asked politely. "I saw a whole bunch of birds land not too far away. Should be easy." he scuffed his feet. The truth was he didn't want to hunt alone; he wasn't comfortable hunting in this territory yet, and he was hoping Blazestorm would come; it had taken all his courage to ask; he was actually very shi. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Song of the storm...']] 20:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blazestorm nodded. "Sure. Let's go," she meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 21:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chasingshadows nodded gratefully and led the way out of the camp toward where he'd seen the birds. They hunted for some time, and caught quite a load of prey. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Song of the storm...']] 01:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You hunt pretty good," Blazestorm praised, resting her tail tip on Chasingshadows's shoulder. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Major Clans Category:Clans